The invention relates to an image forming apparatus that uses an electro-photography method to form an image.
There is proposed an image forming apparatus that includes a displacement controller of a transferring member or transfer roller, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-25920, for example. The displacement controller of the transfer roller moves an endless image holding body (a transferred member) that holds an image on a surface thereof and a transfer roller that transfers the image to continuous sheet, in a direction in which the image holding body and the transfer roller are brought into contact with each other and separated away from each other relatively.